NP: Passenger Seat
by toothsomeghouL
Summary: He finally got his driver's license. Now he could say that he got all that he needed right there... at the PASSENGER SEAT.


ey! I just got my new stoRy finiShed! I call this _"NP STORY". . . _or a_ "NOW PLAYING STORY"_

I always daydream of being one of the VJs of MTV Asia. . . that'S why I maDe thiS sTory basEd oN a soNg. . .

wE havE hEre _Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks. . . _I hope this song is familiar to you. . .** ENJOY!**

I choSe this soNg beCause, i thiNk, this was kinDa sWeeT!

**ShiKixRiMa!**

**disclaimer: **iDontOwnVk. . . Hino woNt giVe it tO mE! _(chuckles)_

****

* * *

**NP: Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks**

/

\

/

\

Shiki finally got his long-awaited driver's license. Now he's ready to sit behind the wheel and swiftly drive his brand new Lamborghini Gallardo. He just bought it with the money he earned from modeling.

**. . .**

Rima was getting herself ready. At any moment, Shiki would come to fetch her. She had no idea where would they go. She just said 'OKAY' when he asked her that afternoon.

After getting her hair done, she took a glance of herself on the looking glass. She was wearing a pink cottony dress Shiki gave her as a gift. She smiled.

"It fitted me well." She said to herself.

She heard a knock. She quickly moved to see who it was. But before she could reach the knob, she heard the door creaked. Her cerulean eyes met his silver eyes. From the half open door, she could see her best friend looking so drop dead gorgeous in his crisp yellow shirt, Levis jeans and sneakers. His black printed hoodie made his oozing sex appeal rose.

She put both of her hands on her hips and raised a brow.

He moved to check his wrist watch. "What? I'm not late . . . ooh, am I?"

"Why are you in that kind of getup?" she asked sarcastically, not noting what he just said.

He examined himself and smirked.

"What's wrong with my look?"

"Well, can't you see?" She stretched her arms on both sides to make him notice what she was wearing. "I'm wearing a formal dress and you are in a rugged look!"

"Hmm," were all he said.

Her patience was starting to subside.

"Oh!" she cried in irritability. "Maybe I should change---"

He grabbed her hand. "No! That's alright. We should leave now."

"B-but…" He pulled her out of the room, leaving the door open.

They walked on the long walkway holding-hands. She saw the other noble vampires when they got at the stairway. She tried withdrawing her hand in Shiki's grip. But she failed, so she took all her strength to pull Shiki back.

"Hey Ruka!" she called the brunette.

Ruka turned to her. "Eh?"

"Ah… Can you lock the door of my--- I mean our room? I forgot to close it."

"Okay!" she nodded, looking at her hand that was still in Shiki's stronghold. "Enjoy your night!" she said with her eyes glistening.

"Let's go," he whispered.

Shiki let go of her hand when they got to the garden and walked passed her.

"What now?" she asked in a squeamish voice.

"I just wanted to show you something," he said, still walking.

She followed him. She had no clue on what he would show her.

"Here it is!" He proudly extended his arm, pointing an elegant black sports car that was glimmering under the bright moon. "My car!"

"Your car?"

"Yep! I just bought this yesterday," he sizably smiled.

She was viewing it closely when she noticed him moved in front of her.

"And…" he said in a low voice before bending his knee on the ground. He then reached out a hand in front of her. He was really looking like a prince--- in his hoodie outfit with the words 'PEACE OUT' written on it, though. "… I want you to be the first one to drive with me around the city."

It took a little while for her head to suck up all he just said. She was too shocked to see him knelt in front of her like a prince!

"A-ah, Shiki," she squeaked. "You don't have to be that formal. And ask me to drive you craz--- I mean drive with you around the city that way." She clasped his hand and pulled him up.

"Okay," he said, ridding of the dust on his jeans. He then turned to her and smiled sheepishly. "So, can we go now?"

"Okay." He opened the door for her to get into the car.

She was starting to feel uneasy. Shiki was being so gentleman. And it was so strange! And weird! REAL WEIRD!

She was teetering as she fastened her seatbelt. She noticed Shiki awkwardly did the same.

_

* * *

_

_I look at her and have to smile  
As we go driving for a while  
Looking nowhere in the open window of my car_

* * *

Shiki was driving the wheels smoothly along the boulevard. He had been driving for more than half an hour. He couldn't resist taking a glance every now and then on the girl sited beside him. She never spoke a single word nor made any sound since they left the dorm. She was just looking outside in the open window of his car.

He smiled when he notice her close her eyes, feeling the frosty breeze touching her soft skin.

His smile widened when her fresh scent filled the entire car. It satisfied his system.

"Shiki," she said in a low voice, her eyes were still closed.

"Yes?"

"We would meet an accident if you won't quit looking at me."

He just chuckled.

"And…" Her ribbon unbound from her hair and flew to the backseat when he turned to him.

Shiki clutched it from the midair. She stretched out an arm to get the ribbon from him.

But he moved it away from her before she could grab it and put it in his pocket instead.

"Just let your hair flicker with the breeze." he said with his eyes still on the road.

_

* * *

_

_And as we go the traffic lights  
Watch them glimmer in her eyes  
In the darkness of the evening_

* * *

The traffic light turned red. He could finally get a chance to watch her longer.

Colorful lights from the different establishments around brought beauty to the dusky thoroughfare.

He turned to watch her. Her eyes were shining with faint unsteady lights. So was her porcelain skin.

_

* * *

_

And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me

* * *

He was now driving on the countryside. Few cars were passing by the long endless road. Her eyes were closed and her cherry pink lips were momentarily moving as she breathed. She was looking like an angel sleeping peacefully. That was why he couldn't keep his focus on the road.

He decided to close the window when he noticed her shiver as she tilted her head.

_

* * *

_

We stop to get something to drink  
My mind pounds and I can't think  
Scared to death to say I love her

* * *

He parked his car in front of a convenient shop.

"Hmm," She rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

She shook her head lightly. "Where are we?"

"Ah, we're in front of a convenient shop. Do you want something to eat? Or drink?"

"No."

"So, I guess I should continue driving."

"Where are we going?"

"To WHITHERSOEVER." He started the engine, smiling.

"Oh," she just said in a weak manner.

"Rima."

"Hn?"

"I-I love---" BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! A car passed with a loud horn.

Rima didn't mind it. "Ahm, sorry. Can you say that again, Shiki?"

He let out a sigh. He was shuddering to say it again. "I-it was nothing."

She bent her knees on her seat and moved her face close to him. "Is that so?" she asked as if fazing him.

"O-ah-yeah."

"Okay." She firmly behaved on her seat like a child. A smile curved his lips.

_

* * *

_

Then a moon peeks from the clouds  
Hear my heart that beats so loud  
Try to tell her simply

* * *

"Here we are." He parked his car on the side of a bridge. He moved to open the door for her.

"Is this the WHITHERSOEVER?" she mockingly asked as she stepped out of the car.

"Yes! This is the WITHERSOEVER!" He extended both his arms side to side. He then put his hands on her shoulders and turned her petite body around.

"Wow," she whispered.

The view of the seascape with the colorful city lights on the distance greeted her eyes. It just took her breath away.

He moved her face on her ear. "Do you like it?"

She twiddled to him. "Of course! It's beautiful!" She hugged him tight and gave him a peek on a cheek afterwards. His heart throbbed.

He just watched her happily gazing at the seascape.

He walked towards her and hanged his hoodie jacket on her shoulders.

"Thanks." She adjusted it on her body.

He just smiled.

The bright moon showed up. He saw her smiled as the wide sea sparkle. It seemed to be like an expanse of brilliant diamonds.

_

* * *

_

_And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me_

* * *

They went back in the car after watching the beautiful seascape for more than three hours. The twilight was starting to show up. A sign that the sun was rising.

He sighed deeply. He never had a chance to tell her what he felt for her.

"Shiki?"

He turned to her. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. How 'bout you?"

"I feel so good. The seascape was wonderful."

He nodded.

Silence.

"Ah Rima."

"Hn?"

"You know what I told you when we were at the convenient store?"

"I asked you but you didn't tell me what it is."

He chuckled. "I told you that I finally got all that I wished to have…"

She frowned. "Just because you finally got a driver's license, you think you already got everything?"

"Yeah. I thought so."

No response from her.

"… And my _everything_ is already right here… just inches away from me." He continued.

She turned to him and raised a brow.

"I think I should move a little so I can have my _everything_ in my hands." He moved and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shiki?"

He touched his lips on her neck, then to her temple and whispered. "I've got all that I need… _my everything_… right here in the passenger seat"

He moved his head down to her face and gently touched his lips on hers. She wound her arms on his neck and returned the kiss.

They were amorously kissing for three minutes before she jerked back when she felt the rays of the sun from the tinted window of the car burning her skin.

"Let's just continue this stuff when we get back to the dorm, can we, Shiki?"

_"Anytime."_ he winked.

* * *

beFore I fOrGet. . . thAnks tO mY lil' bRo--- whO alwaYs caLls mE "stUpiDhead"--- fOr giving me ideas aBout luxury carS, hE coLlectS lots oF tOy cars. . .

And, I promiSe tO uPdatE my othEr stOry soOn!

& iM opEn fOr yOUr NP sTOry reQuest!. . . iM juST a PM away! haha!. . . loVe soNg, meLlow, Pop. . . fOlk. . . _ah, kiDding!_

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**~sHima feVah!~**

**=)**

* * *


End file.
